


Baby Junnie Coming Through

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat hybrid!Jun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hints on top!minghao, JunHao centric, M/M, Mentioned of M-preg, Others are either mentioned or have small parts, Soft junhao, Teething phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Everything was fine for the newly transformed hybrid Junhui until he started to chew on Minghao.





	Baby Junnie Coming Through

Ever since Junhui went through his transformation as a cat hybrid Minghao had been paying more attention towards the other male, he saw how Jeonghan could be a little bit hard to handle sometimes for Seungcheol or how Hansol acted like a total big fluff around Seungkwan, so it was only normal for him to be cautious.

But Junhui didn't change at all, except for the fact that he had two pointy, grey cat ears on top of his head and a fluffy tail behind him, everything was pretty much the same for him. He acted like usual, eating and sleeping like his ordinary self so Minghao eventually let his guard down, he guessed Junhui was a special case.

He bought a few toys for kitten and a few stuffs with catnip in them just in case Junhui needed them to relieve his cat nerves but Junhui liked the small catnip treat Minghao got from his mother the most, she said it was good for Junhui's health because it also contained herbs.

There was nothing out of ordinary, really, Minghao spent most of his days like usual. Dance practice, painting, taking a short walk and cuddling with Junhui.

Until not too long ago he realised that Junhui began to eat more hard foods, chewing on them longer than usual. He ate pickles, radish kimchi or lotus roots more than he usually did— perhaps he was just in his _'addiction'_ phase towards certain foods, Minghao thought.

Junhui also began to snack on raw carrots, which surprised Minghao since the older male wasn't exactly fond of vegetables (he did eat them just not much, unless Minghao scolded him to). This odd behaviour of Junhui also went noticed by the other members, Wonwoo had asked whether Junhui was fine or not when he saw the older male was chewing on a frozen broccoli.

Junhui also became more clingy or whiny whenever Minghao had to go out for a solo schedule and then after he got back home, the older male would leap on him and demanded his cuddles and kisses right away, Minghao had to carry Junhui wherever he went around the dorm because the older male refused to let go (he got one hell of back pain after that and made a mental note not too leave Junhui alone for too long).

Seungcheol even asked him, "Is he going through it?" as he passed by to their private gym.

" _It?_ What the hell is _it_ ?"

But Minghao noticed too, how Junhui would eat frozen banana or broccoli, cucumber or carrots but he set aside the thought, perhaps Junhui was just trying on some new diet program (though he hated the idea of his boyfriend going on a diet program, Junhui was beautiful they way he was).

That was until Junhui began to chew on him, at first they were shy bites when they were having sex, Junhui had bitten his shoulder— Minghao didn't mind.

But then those shy bites turned into something more, when they were watching movies and cuddling on the couch, Junhui would bite his arm, not too hard but enough to drew Minghao's attention to him and raised a questioning look at the older which made Junhui sheepishly grinned and buried his face to Minghao's sides— _cute._

The next time was when Minghao got woken up from his deep sleep by something bitting or more likely chewing on his fingers, he stirred in his sleep, eyebrows knitting in displeasure of waking up way too early in the morning after a long flight back from China.

He tried to shake whatever thing that was chewing on him off but to no avail, whatever it was, was very persistent on chewing him. Minghao ignored the slight pain and went back to sleep but the next time he felt was a sharp pain, he shot his eyes wide open.

He looked down and there was Junhui, lying on his side next to Minghao's waist while grabbing his hand with both hands and chewing on his fingers. His ears twitched in in excitement and his fluffy tail swaying lazily behind his back, it would sometimes hit Minghao's legs.

Aware of Minghao's awake presence, Junhui looked up and innocently blinking at his boyfriend, fingers still in his mouth. Minghao dropped his head on the soft pillows and sighed, he let out a chuckle as his other hand stroked Junhui's grey hair, earning a loud purr from the hybrid.

"So you're going through teething phase hm?" He asked particularly to no one.

Of course, all those odd behaviour, eating hard and frozen food— _broccoli_ (Junhui hated that vegetable), he also became more clingy than usual and Seungcheol's words.

Of course their leader knew, Jeonghan was a cat hybrid so he must've had been in a teething phase too like Junhui. He should've picked up the hints earlier but it wasn't like Junhui was giving him explicit hints such as _"Hey, I'm going through a teething phase please provide your body for me to chew."_

All those hints were not something unusual for Junhui, except for the broccoli part but then again, Junhui always tried something new without needing Minghao's approvement or anything. So, what could Minghao say?

"So I guess you get bored from frozen veggies?"

"No, I just like your fingers better," Junhui replied as he chewed on Minghao's fingers.

Minghao held back a disapproving sound when there was a slight wince of pain right after Junhui bit him, his fingers must've had brushed against something sharp inside.

"Come on, up and open your mouth baby."

Minghao ordered Junhui and pulled his fingers away, earning a whine from the older male but nonetheless doing what he was asked. Minghao smiled as he opened Junhui's mouth carefully, examining the rows of white teeth before his eyes caught something, there were slight changes on Junhui's canines, they were a lot more sharper than they used to be.

"Is my baby growing his canines hmm??" Minghao cooed at the sight.

"My cute kitten chewing on his boyfriend while he was asleep," Minghao nuzzled their noses together.

"Bad bad Junnie," he said again, pulling away.

"It hurts..." Junhui whined.

"I know but it won't be long baby," Minghao caressed Junhui's cheeks.

"You can chew on my fingers all you want," he said giving Junhui's nose a quick kiss before going down to his lips, eventually ended up peppering Junhui's face with kisses, earning a giggle from the older male.

After knowing that his boyfriend was currently going through teething phase, everything became more easier for him, he tried to provide Junhui with foods that were good for teething, he also let the older male chewed on his fingers occasionally despite the bits of stinging pain since Junhui's canines were growing sharper each days.

Minghao had told their mothers about Junhui's progression after his transformation including his teething phase, their mothers literally cooed at the information and promised to send them lots of foods and snacks. Soon the talk about foods changed into something like _"A grandchild would be nice"_ or _"Junhui would be so cute when he's pregnant"_ eventually Minghao had to excuse himself earlier than he planned to be, ignoring their mothers' protests as he disconnected the line.

Since Junhui's canines were growing sharper, Minghao had no choice but to buy him a teether (for the sake of his fingers, he had to). He bought a bone shaped teether that was originally for puppies (Junhui didn't have to know that).

He wrapped the teether with a wrapping paper before giving it to Junhui who was sitting on their bed excitedly, tail swaying around his back. He immediately unwrapped the gift but soon a pout made its way to his lips as he brought the toy up and looked at Minghao, ears flat to the back.

"It's for puppies," he said.

"No it's not Junnie," Minghao said amused.

"I saw Mingyu chewing on it last week!" Junhui pouted.

Okay, Minghao didn't think about this through. Damn Mingyu, he had to go through his teething phase at the same time with Junhui. Minghao was hopping to see Junhui chewing on the bone cutely while his ears all perked up and his tail swaying in happiness, but guess it was just a mere wish now.

"But you'd look cute chewing on it," Minghao reasoned.

Junhui said nothing instead he leapt on Minghao and tackled him to the ground, earning a laughter from the younger as he chewed on his fingers in protest.

"Okay okay," Minghao laughed in a high pitched tone.

"I'll buy you the fish teether," he said out of breath.

Junhui smiled as he nuzzled against Minghao's neck, inhaling the younger's musky scent. Minghao smelt like sea breeze and sun, Junhui liked it so much.

"I love you Haohao," he whispered.

"Love you too Junnie gē," Minghao replied.

  
Eventually, he had to buy the fish teether.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another au prompt that I wrote finally after god knows how long and I was able to publish this only today.
> 
> Junhui is a Maine Coon cat in case you were wondering ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
